meme_sphere_yfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidtrap
Summary Void (aka Voidtrap) was originally a chocolate bar in the first season, but after curtain events... He was brutally impaled by a springlock suit and ended up being reincarnated into Voidtrap. Story Void was a lonely cast out, his parents were killed in robloxian terrorist attacks against their villages. Only his brother, Null and him escaped from the war ground. However, this story does not have a happy ending. Null and Void get separated from a explosion down town somewhere in REDACTED. Leaving Void alone and scared for his life, he had to live on the streets in a tiny cardboard box for shelter, rooftop rain for liquid, and eat leftovers of food. Void somehow was able to get out of that rust dump and get a education. After the events of him finally living in a actual apartment, he searched for a job in order to keep up with his bills. In the newspaper he read, "Help for Fredbears Family Diner" and scouted off to his new career. Now working as a engineer, in his spare time he met Dogeku, Ocean Banni, Baby, Ennard, and Springtrap, and as if all was peaceful it all lead to distruction and fear from Nightmare. Void, now unlocking his new power of ki and using his uzis that were given to him from his father (for some unknown reason), used it against some of the nightmare endos that were attacking the pizzeria. This didn't go to plan right after he had been cornered into the backstage room with only one exit. All the endos have blocked his way of escaping out into the daylight, and he was running out of ammo in his uzis. So his only shot was the springlock suit behind him as a barricade and shield for his enemies. This failed however as the springlocks were loosened by his sweaty chocolate body and turned into a butchering session, the aftermath of that is that the building caught on fire from all the damage done to it. After 1 year had passed, he was given life again by Dogekus REDACTED power. Now, he set off with Ocean Banni, Ennard, Baby, and Springtrap to defeat the dreadful Nightmare and avenge Dogekus death. Of course they won, since Dogeku blew himself up again with Nightmare to save the universe and stopping all the purges to ever exist. Now, Void has met Dogeta, No u oom, Breadbear, Guest, Orb, Poopit, and reunited with his brother Null and recruited with the Royal Hand with Withered Bonnie, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and Chicken. His life is unknown for the curtain events that will take place for his immortal seeming life. Throughout his journey with his friends, he has recovered fragments of his past and learned that he's a semi god as which he was born as a comet, crashed on earth and began his second life as a butterfly, then began his third as a tree, then began his fourth as a owl, and then began his fifth as a rock titan. Now on his sixth life, he's now Voidtrap. in conclusion he's a chocolate bar in an edgy grape bunny suit to match his ego and personality- Forms Nightmare Form Phantom Form Corrupted Form Potential Unleashed (Semi Seimer God) Comet Form (Semi God) Retro Form (Semi God)